megamanfandomcom-20200222-history
Tomahawk Soul
is the Double Soul MegaMan.EXE performs with TomahawkMan.EXE, requiring a Wood Battle Chip to be sacrificed. It is obtained after the Liberation Mission in End Area involving Dark MegaMan.EXE in Mega Man Battle Network 5 Team Colonel. Abilities *MegaMan takes double damage from Fire attacks, being Wood element. He can heal on Grass Panels though. *'Status Guard': MegaMan is immune to status ailments. *'Grass Stage': When the Soul is initiated, the entire battlefield is converted to Grass Panels. *Using non-dimming Wood chips on a Grass Panel will double the damage dealt by that chip, but doing so will cause the panel to dissipate. *'Charge Shot': Tomahawk Swing (Covers a 3x2 area, dealing 80 Wood damage with 10 more damage for each additional Buster level.) *'Weakness': Tomahawk Soul is likely to take 4x damage from Fire attacks since it also converts the entire field to Grass Panels. *'Bosses to use against:' **CloudMan.EXE - Status Guard protects against paralysis, while the Wood boost will tear CloudMan to shreds. Tomahawk Chaos is especially powerful since Cloudman only stays in the back row. **ToadMan.EXE - Status Guard protects against Shock Song's paralysis effect, while the wide-range of Tomahawk Swing is sure to hit ToadMan if launched from the front of MegaMan's area. And, although only temporary, the Grass Stage can remove the Sea Panels that are on the field, preventing ToadMan from using his Frog Smack for a bit. Competitive Play *Players use this soul's Grass Stage ability to remove Holy Panels on the opponent's side of the battlefield. *Due to its Status Guard ability, x2 bonus for Wood chips, and decent range for its Charge Shot, many players consider this soul as the best competitive soul in the Team Colonel Version. *With the presence of Undershirt Navi Customizer Program, the healing Grass Panels can turn MegaMan almost indestructible, as the Undershirt will always allow him to survive with 1HP while the Grass Panels will immediately keep healing him. Chaos Unison With , MegaMan's Charge Shot becomes Dark Lance, which hits only the back row for 400 non-flinching Wood damage while pushing all hit enemies forward. Against CloudMan, this means an infallible 800 damage, and 2 successful hits will mean a deletion in mere seconds. ''MegaMan NT Warrior'' (manga) MegaMan first used Tomahawk Soul in battle against CloudMan. When CloudMan attempted to capture MegaMan, TomahawkMan appears to carry out his initial mission to arrest MegaMan, but then is ordered by Colonel to protect the latter to prevent the Darkloid from getting the power of Double Soul. However, TomahawkMan was easily overpowered, but remain determined to carry out Colonel's order out of loyalty for the latter. Understanding TomahawkMan's feeling not different from MegaMan's feeling for Lan, MegaMan helps TomahawkMan as the two charges straight at CloudMan. From the smoke of CloudMan's attack, MegaMan Tomahawk Soul emerges, that CloudMan at first mistook as TomahawkMan. Receiving MegaMan's attack, CloudMan realized a moment before his defeat that he is not TomahawkMan, but MegaMan who performs Double Soul with TomahawkMan. When MegaMan and TomahawkMan infiltrated the Nebula's base, they encounters Nebula Gray and TomahawkMan was attacked by one of its tentacles. Through this attack, TomahawkMan was infected and became a Dark Navi, attacking MegaMan. In attempt to save TomahawkMan's soul from being conquered by the darkness completely, MegaMan urges TomahawkMan to perform Double Soul with him. This, however, resulted with TomahawkMan's darkness being transferred into MegaMan instead. Chaos Unison MegaMan then started to delete other Darkloids. Lan, who transferred himself into the Cyberworld to save MegaMan, encounters him and was nearly attacked, but Colonel protected him. Nebula Gray appears and starts to absorb MegaMan's Double Soul power. Lan, however, able to help MegaMan to supress his darkness, freeing him from Nebula Gray. Category:Double Souls Category:Team Colonel Souls